01 Października 2006
TVP 1 06:15 Doktor Ewa - odc. 7/9 - Stawka o życie; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Był taki dzień - 1 października; felieton 08:00 Z wiatrem (Into the Wind) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004) 08:15 Studio Teleranka 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Papuga na sprzedaż 10 (Fetch the Vet /Parrot for sale); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:30 Studio Teleranka 08:40 Domisie - Zgubiony skarb; program dla dzieci 09:05 Studio Teleranka 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:30 Studio Teleranka 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 43; program dla dzieci 09:55 Studio Teleranka 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 43; program dla dzieci 10:10 Studio Teleranka 10:20 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Nay Aung w Myanmarze (My Life on the Farm. Nay Aung in Myanmar); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:30 Studio Teleranka 10:40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - Oczekiwany bohater odc.23 (A welcome hero); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2000) 11:10 Studio Teleranka 11:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 3/12 - Awantura trzecia, czyli rzecz o teatrze i niezwykłym psie; serial TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:55 Był taki dzień - 1 października; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:50 Siedem cudów starożytnego Rzymu cz.2 (Seven Wonders of ancient Rome); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Niemcy (2004) 14:20 Łowcy Przygód - Podróż w nieznane; program dla dzieci 15:05 Doctor Who - Rose, odc. 1 (Doctor Who - Rose, ep.1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 16:00 Ayumu i Ai (Ayumu and Ai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - finał września; teleturniej muzyczny 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 4 - Sprawa honoru; serial TVP 18:35 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grzegorz Halama-Oklasky; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Co ma się znaleźć, nie zginie odc. 29 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Where, oh where has my piglet gone?); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Kiedy mężczyzna kocha kobietę (When a Man Loves a Woman) 120'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 22:20 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 22:30 Uczta kinomana - Niezniszczalny (Unbreakable); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:10 Wratislavia Cantans 2006 - The Hilliard Ensemble; koncert 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Sól ziemi czarnej 99'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969) 02:40 Był taki dzień - 1 października; felieton 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Słowo na niedzielę 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 69 Problemy małżeńskie; serial komediowy TVP 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 70 List do redakcji; serial komediowy TVP 07:05 Smak Europy 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Kiedy liście opadają 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 790 Śledztwo; telenowela TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 431; serial TVP 08:45 Jak się nie ubierać - seria II - Menopauza odc.1 (What Not To Wear - Menopause- Serie IV); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Krawczyk 10:05 Selekcja; reportaż 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Japonii do Chin (Around the worlds in 80 treasures. Japan to China); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Kapusty (61) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Trzej muszkieterowie (THE THREE MUSKETEERS) kraj prod.USA (1993) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1334; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 792 Ale wstyd; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Nocna Zmiana Bluesa i Sławek Wierzcholski 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 265 Niewidoczne zagrożenie; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 54; serial TVP 17:50 Nagroda dla Polski - wywiad z Prezydentem RP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Mój pierwszy raz - (36); talk-show 20:00 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13 Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny 20:50 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (72) 21:25 Warto rozmawiać 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 Festiwal Muzyki Współczesnej Warszawska Jesień 2006 - Pierre Boulez "Derive 2" 00:10 Ogród sztuk - Pocałunek Judasza; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:35 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 123' kraj prod.Polska (2002) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (325, 326) 07:10 Król szamanów (53) 07:40 Power Rangers (534) 08:10 Dotyk anioła (4) 09:10 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (77) 09:40 Skrzydła (1) 10:10 Kacper i Wendy - film dla dzieci, USA 1998 12:10 Krótkie spięcie 2 - film SF, USA 1988 14:30 Ale się kręci (1) 15:30 Zamieńmy się żonami 16:30 Oko na miasto 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich (205) 17:15 Daleko od noszy (94): Człowiek z lasu 17:45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 18:45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:15 Kabareton: Trzecia Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa (5) 20:00 Hidalgo - Ocean Ognia - film przygodowy, USA 2004 (PREMIERA!) 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:50 Namiętność i uprzedzenie - dramat psychologiczny, USA 2001 00:45 Na każdy temat z Joan Rivers (1) 01:15 Magazyn sportowy 03:15 Love TV 04:45 BoomBox 05:30 TV Market 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Czarodziej parkietu - serial komediowy odc. 34 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Uwolnić orkę - film familijny reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Jason James Richter, Lori Petty, Jayne Atkinson, August Schellenberg, Michael Madsen, Michael Ironside, Keiko USA 1993 13:30 Farciarz Gilmore - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Adam Sandler, Christopher McDonald, Julie Bowen, Frances Bay, Carl Weathers, Alan Covert, Bob Barker USA 1996 15:30 Niania: Czarodziej parkietu - serial komediowy odc. 34 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 16:05 Co za tydzień 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 34 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Witkowskich - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Egzamin dojrzałości - serial komediowy odc. 4/15 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:45 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:20 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:35 W sieci pająka - thriller reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Monica Potter, Michael Wincott, Dylan Baker Niemcy/ USA 2001 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Eurinfo 6.40 Tygodnik - program publicystyczny 7.20 Książka dla malucha 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych 7.55 Bajki dla majki 8.00 Koncert życzeń 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.43 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Śląska lista przebojów 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Kurier sportowy 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Misja gryf - magazyn 10.10 Niepokonani - cykl reportaży 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy 10.43 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Regiony - miejsca w europie - małe ojczyzny - reportaż 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy 11.43 Prognoza pogody 11.45 7 dni świat 12.15 Czytaj z trójką - magazyn o książkach 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kurier sportowy 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Reportaż kulturalny 13.00 Parki narodowe - magazyn 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Etniczne klimaty 14.10 Telenowyny 14.30 Kurier 14.34 Sport 15.30 Kurier 15.35 Sport 16.00 Dzień kotana 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Turniej tenisowy satyryków i aktorów w Jaworzu 17.00 Dzień kotana - koncert 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Prognoza pogody 17.35 Dzień kotana - koncert 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.25 Dzień kotana - koncert 20.30 Kurier 20.35 Studio pogoda 20.45 Dzień kotana - koncert 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.55 Piłkarska trójka 22.15 Aktualności sportowe 22.30 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn 23.00 Kurier 23.20 Studio pogoda 23.30 Dzień kotana - koncert 0.05 Roztańczona amazonia - film dokumentalny 1.00 Rzeka nadziei, odc. 16 - serial przygodowy 1.55 Mercury, po pierwsze - bezstronność - dramat 3.20 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 6.30 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 6.55 Pokemon - serial animowany 7.45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Chin - wyścig 10.00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Obrońca - serial obyczajowy 12.00 TeleSZaU - rozrywkowe widowisko interaktywne 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Cypru 14.00 TeleSZaU - rozrywkowe widowisko interaktywne 14.30 Historia Little Richarda - fabularyzowany dokument, USA, 2000 16.30 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 17.00 Obrońca - serial obyczajowy 18.00 TeleSZaU - rozrywkowe widowisko interaktywne 18.25 Arabela - serial 19.00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny 20.00 TeleSZaU - rozrywkowe widowisko interaktywne 20.30 Wzór - serial kryminalny 21.30 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny 22.30 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Chin - powtórka wyścigu 0.40 Wzór - serial kryminalny 1.40 Wydarzenia 2.05 Prognoza pogody 2.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2.35 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła: Macy Gray - koncert 3.00 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 3.25 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku